


No Idea

by allythecatx, crackpairingprincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Oops, so much dean angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allythecatx/pseuds/allythecatx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Cas loves Dean, and vice versa. Everyone except Dean that is. He seems to think something else is afoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Idea

**Author's Note:**

> So this kinda happened because crackpairingprincess and I were texting about Destiel and well a fic was basically the result haha so I just pieced it together and got this. So I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> p.s. the title is an All Time Low song because reasons.
> 
> p.p.s. this wasn't reviewed by anyone prior to me posting it so I apologize for any grammatical errors.

Cas secretly loves Dean. Except it’s really not that big of a secret. In fact, it’s not really a secret at all, because everyone but Dean knows. 

It’s a running joke with everyone really, that Cas is so totally in love with Dean, and Dean is so totally in love with Cas as well, even if he doesn’t know it. 

And Sam is a little shit who’s constantly making blatant innuendos when all three of them are together. Dean is always confused about what Sammy is talking about.

Cas just glares at Sam because he knows what he’s doing, and god dammit can’t he just keep his mouth shut. Sam just cracks up laughing, the kind of laughter that makes you tear up and become sort of breath. Dean is forever confused.

Dean then comes to the conclusion that these shared looks between Cas and Sam must mean something is up between them. He decides that Sam must be dating Cas, or else why would they be sharing looks like they have secrets?

Dean gets a weird feeling that he can’t explain, a strange gnawing in his stomach, like something is ripping apart his insides. He almost feels sick when he looks at Cas and Sam together now. He just assumes it was bad food he ate or something. He should be happy for his brother and friend right?

Sam sees that Dean is unsettled and tries to assure him he’s only joking, he doesn’t mean anything he’s saying. Dean just thinks this is another thing Sam is keeping from him, adding to the ever growing list of things he’s kept from him recently. 

Dean becomes more and more agitated over these two together and also because his stomach is still in knots and he doesn’t know why. Thoughts are crashing into his head and he feels sick again and before anyone knows it, he explodes at Cas and Sam about how they’re in love and why did they keep this from him? He’s tired of them keeping things from him and he doesn’t think he approves. He doesn’t know why he doesn’t approve, he just doesn’t. Cas and Sam just stare at him with wide eyes, the light atmosphere suddenly turning heavy and full of tension. 

Sam starts to deny it, saying how him and Cas aren’t involved but Dean is too angry to care. He leaves the bunker, slamming doors and knocking things over along the way to the door.

Dean, fuming and trembling, gets into the Impala with full intention to speed off and just cruise for a while. He then realizes that he left the keys back in the bunker and smacks his hands against the steering wheel, hard, and closes his eyes. He’s not sure at all why he’s feeling his way, why his heart has dropped down to his ass and he can’t breathe, why he’s trembling and his stomach is still in knots. He figures it’s just anger because they didn’t tell him anything, again. That must be it, it’s the only logical explanation. He’s just starting to relax a bit when he feels a hand on his shoulder…

It’s not Sam, he concludes right away. The hand on his shoulder is too light, the touch too uncertain to be Sam. For some reason the realization that it actually wasn’t Sam for once that followed him after he exploded makes him hold his breath. His fists on the wheel loosen and his throat aches. In the rearview mirror, he can see Cas next to him open his mouth to speak, and something burns in his chest. He’s not sure if it’s relief… Or resentment. 

He say’s Cas’ name in a gruff voice, shaking the angel’s hand off his shoulder. Cas demands, no pleads, that Dean look at him and Dean complies, slowly turning his head so him and the angel are face to face. Dean’s heartbeat is racing, his palms are becoming sweaty. Cas says that they have to talk and Dean says that there’s nothing to talk about. He knows that Cas is in love with Sam, and Sam with Cas. He isn’t dumb and he can tell something is up. Cas grabs Dean’s arm, harder this time, and asks him where in the hell had he gotten that idea?

Dean recalls the jokes, the shared looks, and finds he can’t speak. He doesn’t want to describe the way his heart twists and his stomach plummets and god, why is Cas looking at him like that? His intense blue eyes boring into his with a look he can’t describe exactly. Cas loosens his grip on Dean’s arm, opting instead to run his fingers over the cuff of Dean’s jacket. 

Dean’s breathing stops completely, until Cas finally lets his hand rest lightly on Dean’s own hand and tells him how Sam isn’t the one he’s in love with. He tells him how everyone had figured out whom he loved because apparently he was an open book. Dean argues that not everyone knows whom Cas loves. He doesn’t know, so it’s not everyone. If it isn’t Sam, Dean has literally no idea. Cas says that the reason he doesn’t know is because the one he loves for real is sitting right in front of him, and he’s completely oblivious apparently. Cas, finally, tells Dean that he loves him, not Sam. Only him. 

Dean stares back at the angel, shocked. All the years he’s spent fighting monsters, being no more than one move away from death (and a few moves beyond death too, if he’s being honest), he’d never been as terrified as he is right now in this moment, with Cas confessing his love for him. 

His heart feels like it had fallen completely out of his body, through his ass, while someone was simultaneously shoving a rag down his throat. He feels his eyes tear up and furiously wipes at them. He nearly yells at Cas, what did he expect him to say now? Cas gives him a sympathetic look and grasps his hand harder. He knows Dean is terrified about love and commitment and he knows how overwhelmed the hunter is but somehow he has to convince him that he loves him and has loved him for a long time now. He’s not letting Dean run away this time.

Cas starts to speak, but Dean cuts him off. What the fuck, he wants to know. He’s shaking again and breathing heavy and fuck why can’t he get ahold of himself? Before he can freak out again though, Cas starts to run his thumb over Dean’s knuckles. After what feels like 5 hours (but in reality was only 5 minutes) the angel is surprised when the hunter suddenly turns is palm to twine their fingers together. Dean tells him this is stupid, that Cas should have said something sooner instead of keeping things from him. 

Cas just stares at the blushing green-eyed hunter. Dean looks down, his blush spreading like wildfire across his face, and mumbles something incoherently. Cas asks him to repeat himself, please, and Dean finally looks up and says louder that he should have said something sooner because he feels the same way. He didn’t really, officially know until now, but he does. Dean tells Cas that he loves him too. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s an hour and a half after Dean had stormed out of the bunker. Eventually, Sam gets impatient while waiting for Dean to cool off and he goes looking for his brother and the angel that is stupidly in love with said brother. He immediately heads for the parked Impala, because he knows that’s where Dean would go first. He walks up behind the Impala, bending over to glance through the passenger window. What Sam sees happening inside cannot ever be unseen. 

Sam jumps about a foot backwards and rushes back into the bunker, his face red. He tries to distract himself with something, anything, but not before a small chuckle escapes him. Those two idiots finally got together.

Meanwhile, in the Impala, Dean and Cas are so wrapped up in each other that they hadn’t even noticed that Sam had caught them. 

Finally everything was going right for once in their god damn lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, depending on how well you guys like this, I may write a little short thing going into detail about what happened in the Impala, if ya catch my drift c;
> 
> If I did, I'd post it as a second chapter to this so keep on the look out.


End file.
